Night Fall, Knight Rise preview!
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: Crossover-ish/AU! A very good reason not to write while being sick as a dog.


*Thunk!*

Another recently emptied glass was slammed into the bar table.

"Gon dammit, it sucks being under-aged…" A young male with short, swept back, dark brown hair with green eyes complained tiredly.

"Well that makes waayyy more sense. For a second there, I thought you were some kind of idiot trying to get drunk on water." The bartender commented with a chuckle.

"Screw you man, it's not my fault the government won't allow me to drink yet! And those bastards are the ones causing me this distress in the first place! Screw them and their rules!" The young man pounded the table with his fist. "Now gimme another glass! If I can't get drunk, maybe I can be the first person in history to drink water to death!"

"… Are you sure you weren't drunk before this?" The bartender as suspiciously, "Or are you just an idiot?"

"Shut up! I'm already know you're charging me for tap water so let me pretend I'm drunk so I can forget my sorrows!" The young man shouted back.

"Damn kid, I've seen some sorry losers in my life, but you are really climbing that list… by the way… I don't usually pry… but why are you wearing bright pink?"

It was true. The young man was wearing a bright magenta t shirt with a light yellow hoodie with hot pink stripes, but wore blue jeans yet had white shoes with pink streaks.

"… I'm wearing it for a breast cancer research donation…"

"Oh! That's a good lie."

The young man couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" He placed his hand in one of his pockets in order to take out some Lien and slam it into the desk. "Here's thirty Lein for all that nasty tap water! Next time, actually add some cyanide to them!"

The young man stormed off, muttering in profanities as he left the club angrily. He also tried to ignore the suppressed chuckles of the bartender and other attendants nearby him as he stormed off.

"Stupid… freaking… I hate that stupid rule of wearing the color you're supposed to… why the heck am I doing that anyway…" He mumbled angrily to himself as he walked into an alleyway.

The young man was too engrossed in his self pity to notice he was being followed.

"Hey bro?~" A large thug stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. "How's about yous give us some 'charity funds'?"

The young man simply stared at the man as more thugs came out and surrounded him on all sides of the alley way. There were a good number of them, like seven, blocking all gaps and room to escape.

The young man in question only had a deadpan face. "Are you really mugging me right now? I had a bad day," He complained as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And do you have any idea how cliché you guys sound?"

"Oh yeah? What, do you think of yourself as some badass that can take on several armed men in a cramped space?" He scoffed.

The young man smiled cockily. "Dunno… _wanna test it?_" The glint in his emerald eyes went unnoticed by the thugs.

"Take this drunkard out!" The leader thug yelled.

[Recommendation for music: Eagles of Death Metal -Miss Alissa]

Big mistake.

One of them tried to shank the young pink-clad man behind him, but was stopped with a strong side kick to the face.

The rest of them, except the leader, all rushed to the emerald eyed boy. The young man ran up towards one of the walls, forcing the five left to chase him.

They all thought they had him when he looked like he was about to run straight into the wall, but then he started running up the walls!

The pink man kicked off the wall, flipped, and reversed axe kicked the closest thug hard, which made the fool kiss the concrete hard.

Pinky, landed with a back flip on top of the now unconscious man. He said nothing, his smug smile just inviting them all to rush him again.

Unfortunately, none of them had the IQ high enough to think, 'Hey this guy easily knocked one of my tough friends out in one hit, maybe I should think hard before trying to blindly rush him with a blunt object…'

Because they all blindly rushed him with their blunt objects.

Pinky ducked a horizontal swung and punched the guy in the stomach, then immediately jumped out to side kick a second guy in the chest.

A third thug was able to grab pinky in a choke hold. "HA! Got ya!"

"Hold him still!" The fourth and fifth thugs cried as they both charged the front of pinky.

Pinky acted quickly and elbowed thug three hard in the stomach, grabbed his arm, and judo threw him to thug five.

Thug four looked at how two of his allies fell and turned back—only to see his sight covered by an incoming fist.

Everything went dark for him.

Thug number four, whose face now had a black eye, slid someway before his head stopped right at the foot of the thug leader's feet.

"You little punk…" The thug leader muttered darkly. He took out a fine looking cutlass out of his back. "You'll pay for that, pinky!"

"Dude, why didn't you help them?" Pinky asked. "And my name isn't Pinky! It's Resh!"

But the thug ignored Resh, he was probably too busy trying to cleave him in half.

Unlike his mooks, the leader of the thugs seemed actually competent. Resh dodged slash after slash until he had his back reached the wall. The larger man raised his blade, but Resh noticed he was beside two trash cans and quickly took their lids.

He raised them up quickly, it didn't stop the blade from tearing down the lids, but it did slow it enough for Resh to side step away.

Resh kicked one of the empty trash cans to his opponent but the thug simply raised his hands and cut the trash can in half.

The second the trash can and its continents split open, the thug saw another flying trashcan heading his way.

He slashed again but then saw Resh had re equipped himself with two more trash can lids.

The thug charged with a large horizontal swing, Resh jumped high—into a flip kick, smacking the taller man's chin. Then quickly threw both lids into the air before landing by using several summersaults to move away from the staggering swordsman.

Resh kneeled and looked to the sky. He took a running start position and waited for the thug to regain his senses.

Resh burst out of his spot and jumped into the air while spinning, grabbing the two falling lids. Continuing that spinning momentum, Resh was able to perform an arcing crescent kick into the guy's cheek.

The thug staggered back again, but seemed more pissed off than anything else. He slashed at Resh with even greater speed and power, but with lesser finesse.

Resh, as if listening to music, started to dancing along with the blade, dodging masterfully by knocking the flat side with the trash can lids. Spark flew as he made the cutlass slide into slashing the air so close to him.

The thug vertically slashed again, only for Resh to spin his entire body, knocking the blade out of its target by slamming it with his arms. But he continued spinning even after that, allowing his leg to jump of and perform a round house kick right into that thug's neck.

It knocked the larger thug into the ground, sliding into some of the bodies of his other unconscious mooks.

He got back up angry.

"No more playing around!" The thug roared. He pointed his palm out toward Resh and smiled feral. "Astala Bye Bye!"

Boom!

[End music]

"How do you like that!? My semblance allows me to spontaneously combust anything within a quarter of a mile in my vision range! Plus, I can even control the explosions to only harm one specific target!" The man cried out as he rested his cutlass on his shoulder. "That'll teach you to mess with us!"

"Man… that is one cool semblance…"

"W-what!?"

The fires instantly died down, or rather vanished in an instant. Resh was standing on the scorched ground around him, but there was a small circle around him that looked untouched.

"My semblance is still cooler… could do without the drawbacks tough." He commented to himself.

The Thug was hopping mad. "What the heck!? How'd you!?"

"Ahh, there you are Resh."

The thug was surprised. That voice sounded like it came directly _behind_ him.

"HRK!"

Resh stared as the thug fell down. "Really, Peter? I had him."

"That's super-cool leader, to you… Pinky." Peter retorted.

"That was why I left after today's battle!" Resh screamed, throwing away the lids back to the cans and walking up to his recent friend.

"Oh, come on, I'm just messing with ya. How were you supposed to know Professor Zord, messed up the Pink and Red ones?"

"How'd he even do that?! It's like he's color blind to those two specific colors!" Resh shouted and complained to the heavens.

"Hey, red and pink are similar sometimes, and at least you still get cool gear and powers." Peter patted his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you had that even before you took the Black one."

"Gear, not so much actually. But come on, we gotta get back home, Korra is probably hogging all the pizza and you know Ashoka can't hold her off forever."

"The freak!? You're all using my money you know! I have to work overtime to cater the three of you free loaders!"

"Hey, we're not freeloaders… we just have trouble finding work…" Peter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

It was around this time that both young males heard something beeping frantically.

Peter took out his black scroll, and an image of a tanned, athletic, woman with blue eyes and dark hair appeared in the screen.

"_Peter! Have you found Resh?!_" She shouted anxiously.

"I found him, Korra, what's up?"

"_It's him! He's attacking downtown! Ahsoka and I are already on our way! Meet us there!"_

"Did you at least remember to lock the door to my apartment this time Korra!?" Resh shouted in.

"_Err…_"

"_Don't worry, Resh,"_ Another female voice called out from beside Korra. "_I made sure it was locked._"

"Thank you, Ahsoka," Resh turned to Peter with a deadpan look. "At least she's not a freeloader…"

"Hey! Anyway, we gotta go!" Peter and Resh both nodded before ending the call. They both jumped with amazing agility to the roof and started making their way down town.

Meanwhile, in Plot Avenue, Chaos ensued as towns folk ran away from the explosions. Grimm swarmed the streets, attacking anything within their sights.

Peter and Resh landed on the roofs of the buildings above and saw the carnage being unleashed on the people.

"Look! There he is!" Peter pointed to the center of the swarm of Grimm where a man wearing a full, sleek, black with white and gold trims armor that was themed like a falcon. He held a dark shield that was fashioned to look like the head of a ferocious lion, while his other hand held a black broadsword lace with tints of red that oozed with otherworldly power.

He raised his blade to the sky, and thunder came down striking all lampposts and other objects, causing several things to explode, mostly the electronics nearby.

"**DUST KNIGHTS! COME AND FIGHT ME! MEET YOU END AT THE HAND OF BENU, THE BRINGER OF CHAOS!**"

He yelled madly, raising his blade to the sky once more and destroying nearby buildings.

Resh turned to Peter. "Hey, I gotta know. Just how different is this from your usual enemies back in your world?"

Peter chuckled. "Honestly? Besides the sweet new power boost, and not too shabby new uniform, the only real differences are the bad guys here are way louder."

The two of them smiled before they pulled out their scrolls, Peter's black scroll and Resh's pink scroll.

"Ha! You ready, Resh Kolc?"

"After you, Peter Parker!"

They both turned solemn and forced out their arm with their scrolls in what looked to be a pose.

[Recommended Music: pellekofficial- all power rangers theme songs (Dear lord, the nostalgia…)]

"_Night Fall!_"

They both yelled out in synch. The words they spoke invoked a light out of their scroll, each matching their own color. Suddenly, the scrolls changed into what looked to be odd gems shaped like a black spider for Peter, and a pink butterfly for Resh.

"_Knight Rise!_"

They yelled again, raising their gems high in the air then crushing it as they brought their fists down.

Two bright lights flashed and out appeared two armored beings.

"With the power of a Spider, Black Dust Knight!" Peter cried out, coming out in beautiful black armor that covered his whole body, he wore the symbol of a red spider on his chest plate, had a regal onyx cape that fluttered in the wind, and had a helmet that didn't obscure his sight, but hid his secret identity.

"With the power of a Butterfly, Pink Dust Knight!" Resh was basically a pink, and butterfly version of Peter.

…

"Pffhaaa!" Black Knight, despite being transformed, broke into a fit of laughter while ignoring the ongoing danger down below.

"I hate how we have to keep shouting that after transformation." Pink Knight deadpanned.

"Hahaha! Oh… stop it… you're going to kill me before we even have to fight." Black Knight was hunched over and holding his stomach in pain.

"I also hate you," Pink Knight glared at Black Knight.

Pink Knight sighed before hesitantly taking out a small wand with a heart on top, forcing Black Knight to literally fall into the roof floor and roll laughing hysterically.

"And I just loathe how Professor actually expected a girl to use this morpher and didn't consider the potential accident," Pink Knight really was having a bad day. "Stop Laughing! I'm taking out the Grimm, you hold off Benu till the girls arrive!"

"Oh… right, right… just gimme a minute to catch my breath…"

BOOM!

"Kay, I'm good, let's go Pinky!" Black Knight yelled before jumping off the roof and launching a web tread into a far building. Then he web swung towards Benu and his minions.

"One of these days, Parker!" Pink Knight shouted but no one heard him. He sighed and pointed his wand to the Grimm. "Thank Monty, I can take everything out on you guys!"

Then he unleashed the full fury of the Pink Dust Knight.

Black Knight weaved several web strands together to form a spear and launched it mid air to impale an Ursa right in the chest. He then landed on the ground and faced Benu who was patiently waiting for his appearance.

"Spider Knight," Benu acknowledged, reading his blade. "I see you and Butterfly have chosen to be the first to fall to my blade."

"Dude, you pretty much called us out here. How could we not answer the call of a whinny gown man having a temper tantrum?" Black Knight launched a quick web towards Benu, but Benu tilted his head to let the attack miss.

"You missed."

"Did I?" Black Knight pulled back the web hard.

Benu looked back—to see a large debris heading his way. He quickly slashed the broken debris into pieces before spinning again and blocking Black Knight's kick with his shield and forced him back.

"I see you've been practicing. Perhaps this will not be as one-sided as last time…" Benu told him as he readied his battle stance.

"Ah no—you only won last time because you did a cheap shot!" Black Knight charged right for Benu, blasting Aura infused Web bullets.

Back with Pink Knight, he was handling the swarms of Grimm well, but then he saw a little girl and her mother being cornered by a Death Stalker.

Pink Knight pointed his wand and a deadly pink laser shot out that burned through the Deathstalker's armor and pierced through its heart. The creature collapsed, allowing Resh to run up to the two.

"You're safe! Now get to safety!" Pink Knight cried out.

The little girl pointed to him and looked to her mother. "Momma? Why does that girl sound like a guy?"

It was a good thing she couldn't see the vein throbbing inside Pink Knight's helmet.

"Let's go, sweetie!" The mother said and turned to Pink Knight. "Thank you!"

"SCREE!"

Pink Knight looked up to the sky to see a Giant Nevermore heading his way.

The Grimm of the skies launched a flurry of feathers to Pink Knight, who could only ready himself to brace the attack.

"_Night Fall! Knight Rise!_"

The feathers all stopped, as if frozen in time. Then all faethers turned and pointed back to the Nevermore before being sent at even faster speeds to the Nevermore. If that wasn't enough, frozen, large spikes were thrown at the Nevermore, piercing through some of its feathers and causing it to fall

"With the power of a Beetle, Blue Dust Knight!"

"With the power of a Mantis, Yellow Dust Knight!"

Pink Knight smiled under his helmet as he turned behind him. "You two sure took your time!"

As with Pink and Black Knight, a blue and yellow version, albeit female, Knights appeared.

"Where's Black Knight?" Yellow Knight asked.

"He's holding Benu off!" Pink pointed to the louder explosions in the distance.

"That freak's back!?" Blue pounded her fists. "It's payback for last time!" She cried as she gathered Air around her and flew off the center of the fight.

"Blue, wait! Ugh! … I know she has the OP power to bend four elements by just moving her body, but that girl really needs to learn how to be a team player." Pink complained.

"I'm more afraid of the damages that might come up if she gets too out of hand…" Yellow commented before taking out two laser blades. "Come on, Pinky, there are still a few Grimm around!" She said before placing her palm out towards a group of charging Beowolves and blasting them with an invisible energy.

"I swear to Monty!" Pink muttered darkly at the nickname. "You're so lucky you've got that Force thing going for you…"

"Complain later, action now!"

Benu launched a large shockwave from his blade. Black dodged the attack by splitting his feet and falling into the ground, but the shockwave made contact with the debris and other Grimm behind him and made them all explode.

Benu looked behind him and used his shield to erect a forcefield to stop a large burst of fire from hitting him. When the flames died out, Benu scoffed.

"Beetle Knight… it appears you choose to meet your maker this day."

"Can it, bird-brain, I'm here to kick your butt!" Blue exclaimed before stomping and summoning boulders to fly up the ground before kicking them at fast speeds to Benu.

Benu slashed the boulders and spun around to slash several threads of web aimed right at him from Black.

He bashed his shield with his sword. "Come, I'll take on both of you!"

"How about the four of us!?"

Benu jumped and avoided a large pink laser that decimated the area the evil Grimm warrior was standing on.

The four knights regrouped and faced Benu with weapons ready.

"Even the four of you together cannot hope to defeat The Grimm Lords! We will annihilate all humans!" Benu roared.

Black stepped forward. "Maybe, but we're sure to annihilate you, Benu!"

All four of them readied their weapons and then fought Benu in an epic surprisingly well choreographed martial arts sequences with some over the top explosions and slow motion.

[End Music]

At the end of the fight, all five were tired from the fight.

"Not bad Knights," Benu stood up and sheathed his blade behind his shield. "We will meet again on the battle field." He said before walking into the shadows and vanishing.

"Ugh that guy is tough…" Pink started before he crossed his arms in front of him. "Power down!"

In a flash of Pink, Resh appeared and was rubbing his arm and neck. "He really knows how to throw a punch."

Everyone else powered down and tended to their wounds from the fight.

"Halt, evil doers!"

The four of them looked to the top of the building, to see a female, Red Knight.

"With the power of a Dragonfly, Red—"

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Resh called out, interrupting her roll call, and almost tripping the Red Knight.

The Red Knight regained her composure and jumped down to them. She looked around almost frantically. "W-why aren't you guys suited up?! And where's the Grimm Lord!?"

"Sorry, Ruby Rose, you missed it… which is pretty Ironic for the girl with Super Speed as her Semblance." Peter noted.

"I was in a middle of a test!" Red Knight stomped her foot and cracked the concrete beneath her. "I heard about the attack and came running here!"

"Ruby, Beacon is in Vale, pretty much the next City over from here in Cone Brook. Even with your Semblance, it's going to take some time and some energy to get between here and there." Resh explained.

"But it's no fair! I always come late to kick badguy butt! All the cool stuff actually happens here... while I'm stuck dealing with Weiss…"

I'm sure Weiss isn't that bad." Ashoka offered though she wasn't wuite convinced herself when she said that.

Korra slung her arm around Red Knight. "Well, since you're here, how about we go back to Resh's and have some pizza!"

"Power down, at least!" Resh scolded. "And that's my pizza since you keep using my credits!"

Red powered down back to Ruby. "Fine… did you also buy those chocolate bread sticks?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Those are delicious!"

"Dang it Korra, those are expensive!" Resh complained as the five of them made their way back to their HQ Pad.

However, back in Beacon…

"**Benu, you have failed to defeat the Dust Knights once again.**"

"There is no glory in defeating weak foes," Benu raised his head up from where he was kneeling. "And unlike your little puppets, **I **have not been defeated by them."

"**Arrogant little! … If it was not for your power, I would end you right now…**"

Benu stood up and pointed defiantly at the 'scree' he was talking to. "And **you** need to realize that I joined you to test my might against the Dust Knights! I have no interest in what you do with this planet."

The sound of a door knocking was heard. Two bright flashes of light appeared before the door was opened up by Pyhrra Nikos.

"… Hmm? Oh, Jaune, what are you doing here? I thought you already went out to the cafeteria."

"W-what?" Jaune Arc looked around his room in surprise. "Huh? How'd get back in my room?"

Pyhrra giggled. "Anyway Jaune, now that we're both here, would you like to accompany me to the cafeteria?"

Jaune sheepishly rubbed his head. "Uhh, sure. I don't think I have anything else to do…"

Jaune left with Pyhrra and she started talking to him about battle formations and their homework, which only caused the blonde boy to groan.

However, neither of them noticed that at the back of Jaune's neck, a dark glyph that was shaped like a falcon was fading into his skin.

**The End?**

* * *

**What… what was I thinking when I posted this?**

**I was feeling terrible sick from my cold, my mind was aching, I was disappointed in myself… **

**Dear lord was I drunk—even though I never drank before?!**

**How lucid must I have not been since I just made Spiderman, Avatar Korra, Ashoka Tano from Clone Wars, and a random OC as poor RWBY version Power Ranger/Super Sentai rip-offs?**

**Quick note: I rechecked all those old Power Ranger stuff and Nostalgia hit me like a truck.**

**(Yes, those other Dust Knights were Peter Parker AKA Spiderman from the "Spectacular Spiderman series"; Korra from between seasons 2 and three in the "Legend of Korra"; and Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi Padawaan from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" (I like to think people in that world will think she's some weird hybrid Faunus.) were all there, just explained breifly.)**

**Why were they all here? **

**I made Jaune evil!?**

**What the heck was I on!?**

**Why did I actually enjoy writing this?!**

**Do you guys actually want to see the amazing story behind this messed up one shot into a serialization!?**

… **Wait what? I actually thought of another story behind this?**

**I… why did I post this madness?**

**Well, I'm going back to sleep, my head is aching again…**

**Thanks for reading this, good (Time it is right now, here.).**


End file.
